No me gusta el chocolate o ¿si?
by Matt77
Summary: Matt descubre que no le gusta el chocolate bajo un torrencial aguacero...Es momento de exigirle mas respeto a cierto  rubio...Para mi adorada novia..MxM Holic.. te amo con todo mi ser.. gracias por estar a mi lado


_**Hola a todos… Probando, probando.. Aquí Matt777, publicando.. Siiiii, publicando y no es diez y siete, y saben por qué lo hago? Por y para mi hermosa y perfecta novia… Holic, ha tenido muchas presiones y como saben yo la amo con todo mi ser , así que hoy me arriesgo a publicar una historia un tanto diferente, solo para animarla, para robarle una sonrisa linda en su hermoso y espectacular rostro….**_

_**Te amo mi princesa, te amo con todo mi ser.. Quiero que seas realmente feliz, así que esto es para ti, para animarte y recordarte, que me tienes comiendo de tus manos y mi corazón y mi alma te pertenece…TE AMO PRINCESA!**_

_**Advertencia: Algunas menciones medios explicitas… espero que les guste**_

_**Disclaimer: No es mío..le pertenece a Tsugumi Obah y Takeshi Ohbata…Eso esta demás.. pero tomare.. para arreglarle la vida a mi perfecta y hermosa novia…**_

_**Te amo princesa… esto es para ti…TE AMO.. GRACIAS POR SER MI MUNDO.. TE AMO CON TODO MI SER….**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>No me gusta el chocotale o ¿si?<strong>_**_

-No me gusta el chocolate…Debo decirlo, debo gritarlo, debo... Ya ni sé que debo-Murmure, mientras salía de esa veinte y única tienda abierta a esta hora y bajo este torrencial diluvio, que el mundo prefiere llamar lluvia.

Heme aquí, tan patético como siempre, pensé mientras salía a la calle usando mi chaqueta como escudo, para evitar que las cuatro cajas de chocolate fino se mojaran.

Como pude coloque mi último cigarrillo en mi boca y trate de encenderlo, pero fue cuestión de tiempo, para que la fuerte lluvia, empapara mi cabeza, empañara mis googles, y mojara ese único cigarrillo.

-¡Diablos!- grite cansado de esta vida, viendo como mi pequeño cigarro y el contenido de nicotina, se vaciaba en las enorme gotas, que el inclemente cielo, derramaba sobre mí.

A unas cinco cuadras de mi departamento me encontraba y al parecer no había esperanza de que la lluvia amainara, así que solo me imagine un largo trayecto de humedad y frio, mientras trataba de proteger con mi vida esas cuatro cajas de chocolate.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- me atreví a pregunta, a la solitaria calle, mientras veía el reloj digital del más alto rascacielos indicarme la hora- ¿Por qué estoy a las doce con cuarenta y cinco de la noche, en la calle bajo un torrencial aguacero, protegiendo esta carga?- No hubo respuesta, más que el eco que retumbo en las paredes húmedas, de hormigón y vidrio de aquella despejada calle.

Caminaba a toda prisa, sintiendo como mis convers, se empapaban, dejando pasar la fría agua a mis pies. Maldije internamente porque nunca me gustaron usar calcetines y ¿Por qué? Por qué tan sencillamente siento que me ahorcan.

Mi jean pesaba el triple y al no usar cinturones, estos se resbalaban, hasta quedar debajo de mi cintura, dejando ver, de vez en cuando, mis calzoncillos de Mario Bross y del rey Koppa, haciendo que estos absorbieran toda el agua de lluvia.

Las mangas larga de mi playera, estaban empapadas, al punto que se adherían a mi piel y se volvieron traslucidas dejando ver el tono blanco de mi tez.

-Estoy agotado- murmure, al terminar aquella enorme cuadra bajo esa lluvia.

Desempañe mis googles y como un faro luminoso, vi una vieja parada de autobús y pensé que allí podría esperar, que la lluvia cesara un poco, así que corrí, corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue a aquel viejo y maltratado techo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sendas gotas de agua salieron de mi cabello y di gracias a la vida que pudiera al menos estar a resguardo.

Tantee mis bolsillos, en búsqueda de algo que me diera calor y lo encontré. Olvidado en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta se encontraba aquel cigarrillo, era amentolado, no me gustaban, pero en definitiva era mejor que nada.

Temblando y con las manos palias, saque con mucho cuidado el cigarrillo lo lleve a mi boca y busque el pequeño encendedor, que había comprado en una expo y que tenía dibujado un excelente orco de warcraft.

Obligue a que mi pulgar pulsara una y otra vez ese botón, haciendo que las chispas salieran del encendedor, para finalmente materializarse en una tímida llama, que acerque a mi cigarro.

El pequeño tubo, se encendió y di una profunda calada, cuando de la nada, salió un enorme camión, que paso justo a mi lado, levantando la más enorme ola, de agua de calle, que el mundo había podido contemplar.

Soy patético, pensé cuando apenas pude expulsar el humo del cigarrillo, que se había mojado en mi boca. Lentamente mis labios se apartaron dejando caer el frio cadáver, de aquel cigarro que no pude fumar….Si, me pongo intenso, cuando se trata de nicotina… Así que cerré el puño de mi única mano libre y llenando mis pulmones grite con todas mis fuerzas-

-¡Esta bien, es suficiente!-Ya no puedo más… no entiendo, no entiendo, como alguien de veinte años, está a estas horas, bajo un torrencial aguacero, en búsqueda de cuatro docenas de chocolate.- Añadí furioso, sintiendo como la sangre hervía en mis venas.

No podía soportarlo más, ya no podía, sencillamente mi paciencia, se había agotado, pues no era asunto de un día o dos, era de toda una vida. Desde el mismísimo instante que puse un pie en Wammy´s lo seguí cual sombra, no sabía por qué diablos lo hacía pero al fin al cabo lo hacía.

Me metía en problemas, robaba y golpeaba por él, solo para que me brindara un poco de atención, pero hasta hoy llegue, hasta hoy le soporto, pues llegare a ese departamento y exigiré un poco de respeto.

Salí de la parada de autobuses y ya no me importaba la lluvia, o que tenía mojada hasta la conciencia, solo quería llegar al departamento y gritar, exigirle y hasta obligarlo a que me respetara al menos un poco.

La luz de alto de un semáforo me detuvo y fue la oportunidad que otro auto me bañara de agua, de pies a cabeza y pensé que esta no era mi noche, haciéndome molestar cada vez más y obligándome finalmente a sacar mi celular, ¿_para que esperar? Si lo puedo llamar._

Mi ultra moderno y nuevo celular, se mantenía junto a punta de cinta adhesiva. Me había costado unos seis cientos dólares y él en una sola noche lo había destrozado, disparándole, solo para probar su nueva arma, cuando estuve a punto de decir algo, de quejarme, él me apunto y me ordeno que lo recogiera y si solo mencionaba algo la siguiente bala, estaría en mi pierna.

Era abusivo, dominante, despiadado y de vez en cuanto podía helarme la sangre con solo una mirada, pero hasta hoy, hasta hoy toleraba, hasta hoy lo aceptaba, no sabía que haría al llegar a ese departamento, pero no me doblegaría, con su mirada, no me vencería con un arma, no me intimidaría con su actitud, pues hoy será el día, en que él se enterara quien es Mail Jeevas.

Suspire determinado, cambiando mi pesada y lenta marcha a una enérgica y veloz carrera, por las restantes calles que me faltaban para llegar a mi departamento.

Lleve a la entrada principal de aquel, antiguo y a pesar de todo bien conservado edificio. Sabía que el elevador no funcionaba desde hace meses y que el departamento estaba en el piso número doce, pero al diablo, al diablo todo, comencé a subir y aunque el aire me falto, en el piso número tres, la ira y la molestia ya dominaban cada célula.

Iba dispuesto a todo, iba dispuesto a que escuchara aunque lo terminara atando de la cama, pero me escucharía, me escucharía fuerte y claro. Todo mi discurso estaba planeado y estaba más que convencido que nada ni nadie me detendría.

Llegue al departamento y metí la llave en la cerradura, abrí la puerta dejando pasar una fría ventisca.

Al cerrar la puerta a mi espalda me di cuenta que estaba completamente en la penumbra, la oscuridad reinaba y el silencio también. Pensé en sacar mi celular e iluminar el lugar, pero obviamente no podría, porque mi celular como mi paciencia, habían muerto bajo las frías gotas de agua.

Comencé a caminar, pensando que el departamento no era muy grande, que si no estaba en la sala, podía estar en la cocina o en el baño o en la alcoba, pero sea donde sea, lo buscaría y si no estaba en el departamento, lo esperaría despierto, sin dejar que esta rabia, esta impotencia y frustración se extinguiera.

Camine por las sala, mientras destilaba agua de todo mi cuerpo, mis convers, chillaban producto del agua que salían por los poros de la loneta, del cual están hechos. El frio comenzaba a perforar mis huesos hasta llegar a mis pulmones, pero en medio de esa situación un aroma dulzón me alejo de la cocina o el baño y me dirigió a la alcoba.

Lentamente me acerque a la puerta y pegue mi oído al trozo de matera escuchando leves suspiros y movimientos provenientes del interior. _Bien Matt, es tu oportunidad, no dudes, solo entra allí y hazte escuchar, imponte, saca todo el hombre que tienes dentro y exige respeto, _pensé tomando el picaporte y contando en mi cabeza…_Uno, dos y tres…_Abrí la puerta de un solo golpe con los ojos cerrados pase al interior de la habitación y grite.

-Mello quiero decirte algo- grite y allí me paralice, pues de un momento a otro reaccione abriendo mis ojos y captando la escena.

Velas, iluminaban la oscuridad de aquella habitación. Él se encontraba tumbado en la cama sin camisa y con esos pantalones negros de cuero ajustado.

-Llegas tarde, te estuve esperando y sabes bien que no me gusta esperar- Susurro, sin siquiera notar mi estado.

Mi boca se abrió, al ver el ambiente, pues me esperaba, heridas, golpes o disparos, nunca algo como esto.

-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto y yo ni si quiera podía asentir, solo me limitaba a verlo en la cama, recostado de esa forma, haciéndome una clara invitación.

Era extraño, pues para él todo era a su estilo, era a su forma, cuando quisiera y como lo quisiera y yo tan sencillamente no me negaba y en los diez meses que teníamos de estar casados, era la primera vez que Mello, hacia algo como esto.

Al ver como yo no me movía, el rubio se puso de pie y camino hacia mí. Con mucho cuidado, introdujo sus manos debajo de mi chaqueta y me ayudo a quitármela, mientras yo sostenía como un idiota las cajas de su chocolate.

-Ya no necesitaras esto- Dijo, mientras el pesado y mojado cuero de esta chaqueta caía al suelo.- Perfecto cuatro cajas- Agrego quitándomelas de las manos y caminando hacia la cama y podía jurar que estaba desfilando.

Se sentó sobre la cama cubierta de una extraña seda de color oscura y lentamente tomo una caja del monto, le desenvolvió y abrió, sacando un pequeño bombón de chocolate oscuro relleno de una mezcla de cacao fuerte.

Lo llevo lentamente a su boca y allí me bloquee, _¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?.. Tal vez gritarle que odio el chocolate sea algo muy fuerte, tal vez deba decir, no me gusta o tan sencillamente, que no me envié a buscarlo cuando llueve o…Dios... _Pensé al ver como lentamente sus labios absorbían el pequeño bombón de sus dedos…Me estaba desarmando y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar.

El absorbió el restante chocolate de sus dedos y luego cerro los ojos, para lanzar un largo suspiro de satisfacción... Era formal, ya no sabía que iba a decir…

De un momento a otro abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia mí, notando, como el agua goteaba de todas partes de mi cuerpo, estaba empapado pero ya no me importaba,

-Que tonto eres, cachorro- Siseo, levantándose de la cama y tomando su camisa negra, para luego caminar hacia mí- Mira lo mojado que estas, puedes enfermarte- Susurro con picardía y hasta inocencia. Llevo su playera hacia mi cabello húmedo y muy suavemente comenzó a secarlo, mientras quitaba mis googles de mis ojos y rosaba lentamente la tela contra mi rostro- Debes quitarte esa playera esta empapada- Me sugirió y sus manos delicadas, descendieron hasta mi cintura, levantando con cuidado la mojada camisa de rayas.. No sabía que decir o que hacer, pues estaba en completo estado de shock…Mi piel se puso de gallina, pues sentí mucho frio- Mira tienes escalofrió- señalo, pasando uno de sus dedos por mi brazo-Tal vez te hace falta más calor- Murmuro muy cerca de mis labios y allí, mande al mismísimo diablo, toda la basura que quería decirle.

Uní mis labios a los suyos, con desesperación, pues solo él sabía cómo manejarme, como manipularme y doblegarme, hasta que yo hiciera exactamente lo que quisiera. Ciertamente, podía ser muy agresivo y atemorizante pero dentro de él, había la suavidad, la ternura y la delicadeza, más exquisita.

Mis manos comenzaron a tocar su piel y estaban muy fría contrastando con el calor que reinaba en su cuerpo, aun así él no se inmuto, comenzó a suspirar y finamente se apoyó sobre mis hombros y sus piernas rodearon mi cintura…

Con mi jean mojado y mis piernas entumecidas, di unos cuantos pasos más hacia la cama y con delicadeza coloque su cuerpo sobre ella, mientras mis labios recorrían casi todo rincón de su anatomía. De un momento a otro su voz retumbo, en toda la habitación.

-Dime Matt ¿que querías decirme?- Me cuestiono y yo me detuve, enfocando la mirada en sus rostro, mientras él dibujaba pequeños círculos en mi espalda.

-Yo...-Ya no estaba tan molesto, de hecho mis sentimientos cambiaron, dando un vuelvo de trecientos sesentas grados- Yo te amo- susurre muy cerca de sus labios-Y amo el chocolate- Agregue, besándolo lentamente, dejando que la fina esencia del chocolate, que había estado en su boca, inundara la mía….

Sabía que la temporada de lluvia no había pasado, aún faltaba el cruel invierno con su nieve y el caluroso verano…pero esa noche mientras mis manos desajustaban aquel intricado sistema de broches de sus pantalones y él me quitaba mis jean mojados, me jure a mí mismo no olvidar, las razones por las cuales soy su fiel sirviente y no se crean que es por el sexo, no me crean tan básico y tan letal, pues la razón es más profunda y es que yo realmente prefiero una vida, así pero a su lado, que una vida, sin él…Eso fue mis últimos pensamientos, antes que mis calzoncillos de Mario Bross y el rey Koppa, cayeran al suelo, junto a los suyos...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les guste.. y pues es un regalito, para mi novia.. te amo mi princesa te amo con todo mi ser.. eres lo mejor y más hermoso que tengo en mi vida… TE AMO.. TE AMO.. CON TODO MI SER… TE AMO HOLIC…<strong>_

_**Soy tu cachorro y tú eres mi dueña mi princesa…**_


End file.
